KYUNGSOO BIRTHDAY SPECIAL
by lilbaek614
Summary: FANFICTION SPECIAL FOR BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO ! HAPPY READING !


**KYUNGSOO BIRTHDAY SPECIAL**

 **MAIN CAST :**

 **DOH KYUNGSOO**

 **X**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **OTHER CAST :**

 **ETC**

 **CERITA HAK MILIK SAYA**

 **HAPPY READING !!!**

 ** _(MOHON MAAF APABILA ADA KESALAHAN DALAM PENULISAN DAN KESAMAAN ALUR CERITA, CERITA INI MURNI DARI PIKIRAN SAYA)_**

Sinar matahari yang terpantul kan melalui kaca jendela ruangan itu membuat sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut sedikit memicingkan mata nya, cahaya nya sangat mengganggu penglihatan matanya.

Lalu Ia beranjak dari atas kasur nya untuk sedikit menutup gorden jendelanya guna menghalau cahayanya masuk, dan kembali lagi di atas kasurnya. Tokkk... Tokkk... Tokkk... Ketukan pintu kamar nya terdengar dari arah luar, "Kau belum bersiap ?" tanya yang lebih tua darinya.

"Aku akan bersiap," jawab sosok itu di dalam kamarnya. "Apa lagi yang kau pikir kan, Jongin-ah ?" tanya sosok yang lebih tua "Eomma sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali, lupakan saja. Eomma tau ini berat untuk mu, tapi eomma mohon. Kau jangan terlalu berlarut untuk masalah ini." lanjut eomma-nya dan berjalan memasuki kamar putranya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan nya, aku hanya..." jawab Jongin dengan di akhiri helaan nafas berat dari mulut nya. "Eomma tau segalanya, eomma paham sayang. Eomma melakukan ini agar kau tidak terlalu berlarut dalam masalah ini, lagi pula kau sedang libur bukan ? Eonni mu sudah menunggu di rumahnya, kita harus cepat bersiap sayang." ucap Eomma Jongin yang sudah duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan tangan yang mengelus sayang kepala sang putra.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap," ucap Jongin dengan senyum yang terhias di wajahnya, tetapi bukan senyum yang biasa Ia berikan saat sedang bahagia melainkan senyum yang penuh dengan kepahitan di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu Eomma akan bersiap-siap juga," ucap Eomma nya lalu mencium kening sang putra sebelum meninggalkan kamar putranya itu.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur nya lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas nakas dan sedikit mengecek ponselnya apakah ada beberapa pesan yang penting atau tidak, di lihatnya chat room kakao talk nya bersama para member EXO hanya berisi spam chat yang di lakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

Lalu Ia menggunakan mode silent, berharap tidak ada orang yang mengganggu liburan nya kali ini, karena Ia sedang ingin membebaskan beberapa pikiran yang menjadi masalahnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia letakan ponselnya di atas nakas kembali dan bergegas untuk bersiap.

 **E)(O**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya sang manajer padanya, "Huh ? Ohh... Aku baik-baik saja Hyung." jawabnya dengan sedikit wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu ? Aku akan ambilkan untuk mu, kau ingin suatu camilan ?" tanya manajer lagi padanya, "Ahh... Tidak usah, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri jika ingin. Beristirahat lah Hyung, kau juga pasti sangat lelah mengurus segalanya untuk ku." ucapnya dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Itu sudah pekerjaan ku, Kyungsoo-ya. Jadi kau jangan mengkhawatirkan ku, yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri. Lihat kantung mata hitam itu, kau perlu istirahat." ucap sang manajer lalu bersiap beranjak dari duduk nya yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang terhalang oleh meja panjang di hadapan mereka.

"Mereka akan hilang, tenang saja." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis nya lagi, "Jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil aku, aku ada di luar ruangan oke ?", "Baik Hyung." jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit lemas.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, sesekali Ia melihat chat room dirinya dan seseorang di sana. Hanya pesan darinya saja yang terlihat di layar ponselnya itu, tidak ada balasan darinya.

Beberapa kali Ia sudah mencoba melakukan panggilan suara ataupun panggilan video, tetap tidak ada jawaban darinya. Ia sungguh sangat khawatir, tidak biasanya dirinya seperti itu. Ia paham keadaan yang terjadi pada dirinya, tetapi setidaknya Ia bisa mengabarinya seperti beberapa tahun silam tetapi sekarang tidak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Jongin-ah." gumamnya di akhiri helaan nafas berat. Ya. Jongin yang sedang di khawatirkan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Pasal nya sudah beberapa pesan dan telepon yang Ia lakukan, tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak ada tanda untuk hanya sekedar membalasnya.

Pikiran nya sudah melayang jauh dengan segala macam resiko yang terjadi, isinya hanya pikiran buruk yang berada di dalam kepalanya membuat nya pusing tujuh keliling saat membayangkan dan memikirkan nya.

"Aku akan membunuh mu jika kita bertemu nanti !" gumamnya lagi karena kesal dengan lelaki yang tertera pada layar wallpaper ponselnya itu. Kim Jongin.

 **E)(O**

Awal tahun ini di sambut dengan beberapa berita besar yang tidak sedikit menggempar kan dunia idol. Seperti sudah tradisi yang turun temurun selalu ada berita yang membuat gempar dengan adanya beberapa idol pria dan wanita yang di kabarkan dating.

Kali ini Ia harus berurusan lagi, membuatnya seperti bernostalgia beberapa tahun kebelakang. Ia sudah merasakan ini, dulu Ia bersumpah tidak ingin terlibat lagi. Tetapi sekarang, Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika perusahaan yang memintanya.

Ia hanya mengiyakan dengan segala resiko yang ada di depannya. Dan lagi respon darinya yang sangat Ia butuhkan, apakah masih sama atau sudah berubah. Maka dari itu, Ia berani mengiyakan atas permintaan perusahaan atau secara tidak langsung adalah agensinya sendiri.

Kabar itu bak air yang mengalir dengan cepat tersebar hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, Ia mengingat betul saat pagi itu. Ia merasakan kembali suasana dan ketakutan yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Akun media sosialnya di penuhin beberapa celaan, kesedihan, tidak terima, ada juga yang menyambutnya dengan senang dan bahagia. Ia tau kabar ini akan melukai para penggemarnya, tetapi Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jadi yang Ia lakukan hanya diam atas semua ini.

Mengingat lagi pada hari di mana awal tahun yang baru membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar, sejak hari itu Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan seseorang. Ia seolah hilang dari jarak pandangnya juga jangkauannya.

Yang Ia dapat hanya beberapa foto juga kabar Dia sedang menghadiri beberapa acara untuk film yang di bintangi nya. Jongin berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan nya jadi tidak ada waktu hanya untuk memberikan beberapa pesan padanya.

Jongin kecewa tentu saja. Tapi Jongin hanya lebih peduli pada Kyungsoo, apa Ia mengkhawatirkan nya atau tidak, bagaimana reaksinya, bagaimana Ia sekarang. Jongin hanya ingin tau perasaan Kyungsoo terhadapnya.

Setelah kabar itu keluar, Jongin mendapatkan hari liburnya. Yang Ia lakukan pada hari liburnya hanya berkumpul dengan keluarganya dan beberapa teman dekatnya semasa Ia sekolah dulu, dan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan keponakannya. Membuat pikirannya sedikit ringan dan melupakan masalah yang sedang menderanya.

 **E)(O**

Kyungsoo sangat senang saat melihat tanggal dan jam secara bersamaan malam ini, besok adalah hari yang spesial untuknya. Tepatnya adalah tanggal di mana Ia di lahirkan, yaitu hari ulang tahun nya !!! Ia sangat menantikan malam itu, seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya Ia selalu mendapatkan ucapan dan hadiah dari orang-orang tersayangnya.

Yang sangat Kyungsoo nanti kan adalah ucapan dari seseorang yang sangat Ia istimewa kan, sesorang yang membuat hatinya jatuh pada sosok itu, seseorang yang selalu membuat hari-hari nya lebih berwarna, Ia adalah Kim Jongin ya sesama member EXO, teman, sahabat, dan seseorang yang spesial di hatinya.

"Mengapa aku sangat gugup !!! Kau harus tenang Kyungsoo, kau bisa seperti biasanya ! Kontrol dirimu ! Tapi aku tidak bisaaa... Bagaimana ini... Apa yang akan di katakan Jongin malam ini ya? Apa apa apa !!!" ucapnya girang saat Ia berada di dalam kamar dorm EXO.

"Bagaimana ini... Jantung ku berdegup dengan sangat kencang ! Tapi bagaimana jika Jongin melupakan nya ? Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" sesaat setelahnya Ia menjadi sedih dan terkulai di atas kasur dengan wajah yang tertekuk dalam.

Bunyi ponsel yang berada di sebelahnya mengagetkan Kyungsoo dari pikiran sedihnya, Kyungsoo kira itu adalah Jongin yang menelpon nya dan ingin mengajak nya berjalan-jalan malam untuk sekedar makan juga nanti nya akan mendapatkan ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun tetapi semua itu hanya khayalan nya semata.

Nama Oh Sehun yang tertera di ponsel nya, membuatnya sedikit kecewa tetapi dengan segera mengangkatnya. "Ya ?" jawabnya setelah menggeser tombol hijau di atas ponselnya, "Hyung, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Sehun di sebrang sana.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu ? Aku hanya ingin minta di temani makan malam bersama mu," tanya Sehun lagi. "Baiklah." jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit malas juga sedikit kecewa.

"Di mana kita harus bertemu ?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Kebetulan Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah teman ku, jadi bisakah kau menuju restaurant yang biasa kita datangi ? Kupikir itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Ku sekarang, dan dari dorm juga tentunya." jelas Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Hm... Baiklah Aku akan kesana, Aku akan bersiap dulu.", "Baiklah Ku tunggu, Hyung." ucap Sehun lalu dengan cepat mematikan pembicaraan mereka. "Dasar Maknae !" ucap Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mengganti pakaian nya juga menuju tempat yang biasa Ia dan Sehun datangi.

 **E)(O**

"Cepat habiskan makanan mu lalu pergi beristirahat, Kau sudah sangat lelah bukan ? Kau hampir seharian bermain dengan ponakanmu. Istirahat kan tubuh mu." ucap Eomma Jongin dengan tangan yang sibuk membereskan beberapa perlengkapan makan yang kotor, "Baik Eomma." jawab Jongin dengan sedikit lemas lalu menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan meminum segelas air putih dan beranjak dari tempatnya membawa alat makan nya menuju tempat cuci piring.

"Eomma yang kerjakan, jadi pergilah beristirahat."

"Tidak, Aku akan membantu." jawab Jongin dengan mengambil alih tempat Eommanya.

"Yak... Kim Jongin, kembali lah ke kamar mu." Dengan segera Eomma nya mengambil tempat nya lagi, lalu sedikit mendorong bahu Jongin agar segera menuju kamarnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih atas makanan nya." Jongin beranjak dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya.

 **E)(O**

Gelap.

Itu yang di dapatkan nya saat dirinya memasuki kamarnya. Lalu di tidurkan nya badan nya yang lelah karena seharian bermain dengan ponakan dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Beberapa saat Ia memejam kan kedua matanya karena kantuk yang secara ajaib menyerangnya.

Tetapi pikiran nya tiba-tiba teringat akan ponsel nya yang seharian penuh ini Ia sama sekali tidak memegangnya dan bahkan tidak membawanya saat berkunjung ke rumah Eonni nya.

Di ambil nya ponsel itu di atas nakas yang Ia letakan. Ia sedikit terkejut atas apa yang terlihat di ponselnya. Puluhan panggilan keluar yang Ia terima dan ratusan pesan yang tertera membuat nya sangat amat terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa tepatnya malam ini, ahh tidak hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hyung yang sangat amat Ia cintai.

Hari ini ulang tahun Kyungsoo Hyung.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya, Ia langsung memanggil nomor yang sangat amat Ia hafal dan nama yang tertera dengan tulisan "Kyungsoo Hyung".

Menunggu beberapa menit dan bunyi di sebrang sana yang sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Ia berulang kali menelpon nomor itu tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Ia menyerah dan mengetikan pesan dengan kata-kata yang sangat amat berarti untuknya.

 ** _To : Kyungsoo Hyung nya Jongin_**

 ** _From : Jongin nya Kyungsoo Hyung_**

 ** _Pesan : Awal tahun ini mungkin adalah awal tahun yang sangat berat untuk ku, masalah itu datang lagi. Walau Aku tidak mengharapkan nya, tapi aku harus melakukan nya. Beribu maaf Aku sampaikan kepada mu, Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi kan mu sedih atas keputusan yang ku ambil._** ** _Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mu, apakah masih sama seperti dahulu saat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Atau kah sudah berubah ? Aku sungguh ingin mendapatkan jawaban mu, Hyung._** ** _Hyung, yang harus Kau tahu bahwa Aku Kim Jongin, akan selalu menunggu mu sampai kapan pun, sampai Kau menerima perasaan Ku padamu. Lagi-lagi dan lagi... Aku Mencintai Mu, Hyung_**

 ** _Selamat Ulang Tahun_**

Pesan itu telah terkirim, tetapi sama sekali belum ada tanda Kyungsoo akan membalasnya. Rasa kantuk itu semakin mendera Jongin, dan tidak butuh waktu lama Jongin tertidur dengan ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman nya.

 **E)(O**

"Tidur lah, terimakasih atas makanan nya Sehun-ah." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lemah, "Hm... Good Night, Hyung." jawab Sehun lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesaat setelah di kamarnya Kyungsoo menemukan ponselnya di atas kasur, Ia tadi terburu-buru saat setelah Sehun menelpon nya dan mengajak nya makan malam juga memberikan ucapan selamat padanya di hari ulang tahun nya.

Di bukanya ponselnya itu lalu, tertera beberapa panggilan dan beberapa ucapan selamat di chat room nya. Satu. Hanya satu yang Kyungsoo lihat dengan amat sangat senang nya.

 ** _To : Kyungsoo Hyung nya Jongin_**

 ** _From : Jongin nya Kyungsoo Hyung_**

Itu dari Jongin, Ia membaca nya amat sangat perlahan dan meresapi setiap kata-kata di sana. Akhir kalimat dari pesan nya membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Kalimat yang sangat Ia ingin kan.

 ** _Aku mencintai Mu, Hyung_**

Senyum nya kembali merekah, Ia bahagia. Sang pujaan hati tidak lupa dengan hari ini, walaupun bukan menjadi orang yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, tetapi Ia akan selalu menjadi yang Pertama di hatinya.

Lalu jari nya dengan cekatan mengetikan suatu kalimat yang sangat amat bermakna di atas ponselnya, lalu mengirimkan nya. Setelah itu Ia letakan ponselnya di nakas yang berada tepat di sebelah kasurnya, dan Ia pun pergi bersiap untuk tidur.

 ** _From : Kyungsoo_**

 ** _To : Jongin_**

 ** _Pesan : Aku juga Mencintai Mu, Jongin-ah_**

 **TAMAT !!!**

 **A/N : Ekhemmmm !!!! Selamat sayang semwa nya !!! Apa kabar kalian ?! Aku bawa sebuah cemilan yang gak asik sama sekali juga gak seru sama sekali nih !!! Ini special pake telor buat dedek uco yang lagi ultah !!! Wohooo !!! Selamat ulang tahun dedek uco ku sayang !!! Wish you all the best lah pokoknya !!! Segini dulu ya hehehe :)) terimakasih teman teman yang nungguin ff kuh !!! Have a nice day !!! Jangan lupa di comment ya !!! BYE !!!**


End file.
